As 7 Cartas Para Castiel
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Eram todas para ele, certo' - mais ou menos meio que longFic(!)
1. Prólogo

**Aviso: **Então, a fic não vai seguir a cronologia da série e nem mesmo alguns fatos vão acontecer (como do Cas se tornar Deus, na fic isso não acontece), espero que gostem e boa leitura =)

* * *

**As 7 Cartas Para Castiel**

**Prólogo**

Encontrou os papéis amassados na mochila de Dean, tinha certeza _quase_ absoluta que ele não se importaria se ele desse uma olhada e também, as cartas estavam com seu nome, então por que não ler? Eram todas para ele, certo?

Sentou-se na cama e tirou o sobretudo, afrouxou a gravata e abriu os primeiros botões da camisa, ficou a vontade e pegou a primeira carta.

A letra de Dean não era das melhores, mas o anjo conseguia _'decifrá-las'_ sem nenhuma dificuldade.

* * *

**N/a:** Cada capítulo vai ser uma carta, eu suponho que vão ser pelo menos 8 ou 9 capítulos ao todo, espero que gostem, eu me divirto muito escrevendo e espero que se divirtam lendo o que eu escrevo.


	2. A Primeira Carta: Amizade

**A Primeira Carta: Amizade**

30/out/2008

_Eu sei que eu nunca vou entregar isso, sou covarde demais, desculpe. Eu admito aqui, porque nunca vai chegar nas mãos de ninguém. Nem mesmo na sua._

_Você é importante, Castiel._

_ Você me salvou do inferno, me salvou de mim mesmo, me disse coisas duras, mas necessárias, me mostrou que eu não posso salvar todas as pessoas do mundo, mas que eu posso tentar salvar quantas eu puder, eu vou impedir o apocalipse, meu amigo._

_Nós vamos, e quando digo nós, não me refiro ao Sam, me refiro a você e a mim, não que ele não seja importante nisso tudo, mas... Se for preciso... Se o Sam disser o grande sim, eu vou ter forças para matar o diabo, mas preciso que você esteja lá._

_Você se tornou, para mim, mais do que apenas um macaco com asas, me desculpe por isso, você é diferente, você se importa, você ganhou minha confiança, ganhou a minha lealdade e pode ser que não valha tanto assim pra você, mas é bastante pra mim._

_Você vai ter minha amizade pra sempre, Cas (é, acho que posso adotar esse apelido)._

Castiel sorriu ao terminar de ler.

O caçador não parecia o tipo de pessoa que escreveria esse tipo de coisa, mas algo aqueceu seu coração, gostou do que ele tinha dito naquele papel, resolveu então partir para a segunda, queria saber o que mais Dean pensava a respeito dele.

* * *

**N/a:** Obrigada pelos review's, eu prometo não demorar no próximo.


	3. A Segunda Carta: Desculpas

**A Segunda Carta: Desculpas**

15/mar/2009

_Não sei por que estou escrevendo de novo. Nem mesmo sei por que guardei a outra carta, mas enfim... Eu estou meio perdido. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo._

_Bem, sabe... Depois de tudo Cas... Da surra, você abriu meus olhos._

_Eu sei agora que eu nunca poderia dizer sim a Miguel, eu nunca mais quero ver aquele olhar decepcionado em seu rosto, eu nunca mais quero ser o causador desse olhar._

_Desculpa ter feito você chegar a esse ponto, desculpe ter feito você cair, eu realmente não queria, Cas._

_Você desistiu de tudo, você mesmo disse, fez isso por mim, pelo Sam... Fez por nós e isso não é uma coisa que eu vou esquecer._

_Obrigado por cuidar de nós, obrigado por cuidar de mim, mesmo eu não merecendo, e me desculpa por te decepcionar, eu juro que nunca mais vou fazer isso._

_Vou parar por aqui, Sam saiu pra comprar torta e já deve estar voltando, eu espero te ver hoje, e eu só espero que você não esteja mais com aquele olhar pra mim, eu não suportaria._

_Desculpe, Cas._

Castiel lembrava de ter tratado Dean de um modo muito duro naqueles dias, é porque não entendia completamente, não como agora.

Dean era humano, tinha falhas, não era tão forte quanto os guerreiros do céu. Pegou outro papel, mas antes que desdobrasse ouviu um barulho na porta e tratou de enfiá-los de volta na mochila.

_Hey, Cas. – cumprimentou, passando por ele e pegando uma toalha.

_Ah... Oi De-an.

_O que está fazendo aqui?

_Nada! – disse arregalando os olhos, como uma criança pega fazendo arte.

_Uhn. Tá. – e deu de ombros. – Vou tomar um banho, o Sam não vai voltar pra cá hoje. – e piscou para o anjo antes de entrar no banheiro que tinha no quarto.

Castiel suspirou aliviado, voltou a enfiar a mão dentro da mochila do caçador e puxou a próxima carta, estava curioso e logo se pôs a ler.

* * *

**N/a:** Obrigada pelos review's, como prometido, aqui está o capítulo que prometi =)


	4. A Terceira Carta: Inútil

**A Terceira Carta: Inútil**

27/maio/2009

_Oi._

_Eu não sei ao certo o que escrever aqui, Cas._

_Isso está se tornando tão rotineiro que ultimamente ando até escrevendo em guardanapo de bar!_

_Enfim..._

_Eu acho que Sam começou com aquilo de novo, o sangue de demônio, você sabe._

_Isso está me machucando tanto, você não faz ideia... Bem, talvez saiba._

_Eu me sinto responsável por isso, é como se eu não pudesse mais protegê-lo, como se minha opinião e pressentimento sobre isso, não importassem para ele, é como se eu não fosse mais necessário._

_Eu sinto como se não fosse mais bom o bastante para o Sam, me pergunto se algum dia fui._

_Eu sei, isso está parecendo um daqueles dramas que eu odeio, mas é verdade, Cas, eu preciso me sentir... Precisado (será que eu posso usar essa palavra?), bem, o fato é que eu agradeço por você não me fazer sentir assim, é muito bom ter você do meu lado amigo._

_Você não faz com que eu me sinta inútil, isso é bom, eu me sinto... Bem, com isso._

_Acho que vou terminar por aqui, não quero que isso pareça um daqueles dramas ridículos de novela._

_Ahhnn...Tchau, Cas._

Castiel terminou de ler e fechou os olhos.

Tinham sido tempos bem difíceis mesmo, se sentia feliz por tudo aquilo ter passado, por Sam ter voltado, não a ser o que era, mas ainda assim, Dean precisava dele ao lado e o anjo reconhecia isso, Sam era a única família de Dean que tinha... Sobrado.

Mordeu os lábios, uma mania que tinha pego de Dean e estava prestes a abrir outra quando Dean abriu a porta.

O anjo colocou os papéis em baixo de si e encarou a face do loiro com os olhos arregalados.

_Cas...? – o caçador o olhou preocupado ao ver como ele estava.

_Eu não estava fazendo nada. – disse, mesmo que o caçador não tivesse dado indícios de que tinha visto algo.

Dean achou aquilo estranho, mas não comentou, apenas deu de ombros, resmungou algo baixinho e então disse que já voltava, logo saiu pela porta, ainda achando que Castiel estava esquisito.

O anjo soltou a respiração quando o caçador bateu a porta, nem mesmo tinha percebido que tinha prendido o ar. Voltou seus olhos ao papel amassado e o desdobrou, começando a ler.

* * *

**N/a:** Vou postar um capítulo por dia, e que bom que estão gostando, review's lindos, desculpe não agradecer a todos exclusivamente, mas não tenho muito tempo disponível ultimamente, parece que todo mundo está de férias, menos eu '-'


	5. A Quarta Carta: Decepção

**A Quarta Carta: Decepção**

30/jun/2009

_Acabou, Cas._

_Acabou tudo._

_O Sam foi embora._

_Ele me deixou._

_Meu irmão me deixou por causa de um demônio._

Castiel notou uma mancha em cima de algumas palavras, pareciam bolinhas, como se Dean tivesse derramado algo, como se ele tivesse derramado lágrimas enquanto escrevia.

Mordeu os lábios, sentia o peito comprimir só de pensar na dor que Dean tinha sentido, continuou lendo, o coração se apertando mais a cada palavra.

_Eu deixei ele ir embora, eu disse que se ele saísse por aquela porta ele não precisava voltar nunca mais, eu disse pra ele não voltar, era meu dever cuidar dele, Cas, mas eu fiz exatamente o oposto, eu o deixei partir._

_Ele preferiu a Rubi do que ao próprio irmão, ele... Ele preferiu ela à família._

_Eu não sei o que eu estou sentindo agora... Talvez eu devesse procurá-lo, pedir desculpas, mas não é como se eu fosse o errado, o Sam sabe que esse não é o caminho, mas ele continua o trilhando._

_Talvez eu só tenha colocado expectativas demais em cima dele, mas isso não é desculpa para ele fazer o que fez._

_O Sam me decepcionou, mais uma vez, e dessa vez, não sei se vai ter volta, porque dessa vez, não vai ser eu a pedir perdão._

_Eu não falei de você nessa, não é mesmo? Bem, ultimamente você não tem estado muito presente, eu sei que está ocupado, eu entendo isso, a carta, foi um modo de te contar como estou me sentindo agora, sem meu irmão, sem você._

_Sinto falta de quando éramos todos nós, juntos, contra tudo._

_Até a próxima, anjo._

Castiel não soube o que pensar depois de ler, apenas a dobrou e colocou de volta junto com as outras.

Levantou e foi até o pequeno frigobar que tinha ali no quarto e tirou de lá uma garrafa de água, bebeu a metade e a levou consigo enquanto sentava novamente.

* * *

_Mereço review's?_


	6. A Quinta Carta: Descoberta

**A Quinta Carta: Descoberta**

05/out/2009

_Já faz algum tempo que não escrevo, não é por não querer... É medo de escrever sobre algo que eu não quero nem mesmo pensar._

_Eu estou feliz que tudo tenha voltado ao normal, estou feliz que o Sam conseguiu resistir ao Lúcifer, estou feliz por você ter sobrevivido, Cas._

_Foi quando eu vi ele estalar os dedos e você despedaçar que eu soube que nunca foi sobre o Sam._

_Nunca foi sobre deixar o Sam orgulhoso ou por honrar meu nome, nunca foi por eu ser forte, na verdade, eu só não cedi por você._

_Era tudo sobre você, Cas._

_Eu me sinto meio idiota de não ter percebido antes._

_A amizade, o fato de você estar cada vez mais presente em minha vida, me passando segurança, me mantendo... Me mantendo no caminho, você me salvou inúmeras vezes, Cas, não apenas quando me tirou do inferno, você cuidou de mim, você fez com que eu voltasse a acreditar, você me fez ter fé._

_Você me tornou uma pessoa melhor._

_Obrigado, me desculpe, mas ainda não posso contar o que descobri, talvez nunca conte, mas ainda assim, é algo importante, e eu garanto, nunca senti isso por ninguém antes, anjo._

_Boa noite, Cas, onde quer que você esteja._

Castiel inclinou a cabeça para o lado, não tinha entendido.

Ergueu a sobrancelha encarando o penúltimo parágrafo que Dean tinha escrito, enrolou um pouco dos fios negros enquanto pensava, por Deus! O que será que Dean queria esconder dele? Mordeu o interior da boca, quem sabe ele tenha escrito na próxima, e não contendo a ansiedade procurou outro papel.

* * *

**N/a:** HAHA' Alguém aí, já sabe do que o Dean está falando? ;)


	7. A Sexta Carta: Medo

**A Sexta Carta: Medo**

02/dez/2009

_Eu tremo._

_Eu tremo só de pensar na possibilidade de você ter descoberto._

_Sei que deveria ter queimado todos os outros papeis, mas eu os releio sempre que posso, faz com que eu pense e veja coisas que ainda não tinha visto._

_Eu vi algo, descobri algo, relendo aquelas cartas._

_É estranho, não é algo que as pessoas saem falando por ai, principalmente eu, você sabe, tudo é mais difícil pra mim._

_Ainda mais pelo meu modo de vida, eu só... Bem, Cas, eu não quero que se assuste, eu não quero que você se afaste depois que eu lhe falar, porque sim, eu estou planejando te contar cara a cara, só não sei quando._

_Acho que eu posso te falar, eu posso fazer isso... Eu_

Castiel ficou encarando a carta incompleta. Dean não tinha escrito mais nada. Ele estava brincando consigo, era isso?!

Mais do que depressa desdobrou a última carta e seus olhos percorreram o conteúdo, precisava saber o que ele tinha sido deixado incompleto.

* * *

**N/a:** Gente, tá acabando T.T (sério!), só faltam dois capítulos e já estão prontos, vou sentir uma saudade imensa de escrever essa fic.


	8. A Sétima e Última Carta: Eu Te Amo

**A Sétima e Última Carta: Eu Te Amo**

13/jan/2010

_Eu te amo._

_É só isso que vem na minha cabeça quando eu te vejo. É automático, acontece, você chega e me invade, é só... Loucura._

_ É como se eu caísse em um abismo profundo e não me importasse com o que tem no final, como se não fosse relevante, como se eu soubesse que você sempre está por perto pra me proteger._

_Eu te amo._

_Eu não queria isso, não queria acabar com a amizade que a gente tem, é por isso que eu resolvi não te contar._

_Nós precisamos continuar como estamos, eu não posso perder você, ainda mais agora que eu preciso tanto de você._

_Seria ruim demais se... Se você soubesse, você não entenderia, anjos não tem esse tipo de sentimento, os anjos não devem ter esse tipo de sentimento. É por isso que eu me contento em ter você como amigo, é melhor do que não ter você perto de mim._

_Sim, eu sou covarde, me desculpe, mas eu não posso te perder, porque eu não tenho nada além de você._

_Me desculpe, Cas, me desculpe, meu anjo, mas se depender de mim, você nunca saberá._

Castiel encarou a folha e sentiu o coração descompassar as batidas.

Dean o amava, o amava do mesmo modo como ele se sentia. Fechou os olhos, não podia deixá-lo pensar que era indiferente a esses sentimentos, ainda mais agora que sabia que eram correspondidos.

* * *

**N/a:** Então? Curtindo? Até o próximo (e último) =*


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Dean chegou e entrou sem fazer barulho, pensou que Castiel estivesse dormindo, porque era algo que o anjo fazia agora. Dean não sabia o porquê, mas gostava de vê-lo assim.

Era... Perfeito. Os olhos fechados, o corpo largado, a boca entreaberta, o cabelo espetados para todas as direções. Mas Castiel não estava deitado quando entrou.

Pelo contrário.

O anjo estava sentado na cama, os olhos fixados na televisão desligada. Os primeiros botões da camisa abertos e a gravata afrouxada, estava sem sapatos, apenas de meia, o cabelo desalinhado e a face corada, embora não tivesse nenhuma reação.

_Cas? – chamou achando esquisito ele estar daquele jeito.

O anjo virou o rosto na direção do caçador.

_Não podemos mais ser amigos, Dean. – foi a única coisa que disse.

Dean arregalou os olhos, finalmente notando todos aqueles papeis na cama, ao lado do anjo.

_Cas... – sua voz morreu.

Ele tinha lido! Todas as cartas que escrevera, Castiel tinha lido! Ele tinha descoberto seus sentimentos, tinha descoberto que eles não tinham nada de fraternos. Soube desde o começo que aquilo era uma loucura, mas agora era tarde demais, se arrependeu amargamente de não tê-las jogado fora.

_Dean... Não podemos mais ser amigos. – repetiu e então apareceu a milímetros de seu rosto. – Temos sentimentos que não correspondem a esse rótulo.

_Me desculpe, Cas... – e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. – Eu não...

Então sentiu os lábios do anjo se fecharem nos seus, movendo-se devagar. Era correspondido, por isso não podiam mais ser amigos.

_Cas... – disse ofegante, os olhos semicerrados enquanto tentava se manter focado, o que era meio difícil pela boca de Castiel estar praticamente roçando na sua, o deixando ensandecido.

_Nosso laço é profundo demais, não corresponde ao sentimento de amizade, Dean, eu ainda o considero como amigo, mas não é apenas assim que eu te quero. – disse envolvendo o quadril do caçador com seus braços. – Eu te amo, como um homem ama outro homem.

Dean sorriu mordendo os lábios, achando engraçado o modo como Castiel disse aquilo, foi a primeira vez que viu o anjo corar.

_É, eu sei. – disse sorrindo. – Eu também te amo, Cas. – e voltou a beijá-lo, agradecendo internamente por Sam não voltar ao motel aquela noite.

* * *

**N/a:** Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic, os review's foram lindos, obrigado por todos os incentivos e elogios, foi um prazer escrever para vocês =)


End file.
